


Lips Are Movin'

by xRamona



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRamona/pseuds/xRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#13 ;; Basorexia - An overwhelming desire to kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips Are Movin'

His arm was draped across most of the couch, leaning in to her personal space. Then again, she only complained occasionally anymore, and even then it wasn't from the heart.

"Okay, so then theres this boss level, right? And theres this huuggeeee ," she raises an eyebrow at the whining way he dragged on the word, "guy and he has all this fire right? So he can kinda throw it and toss it around like fireballs and you can't hit 'em back so theres lotsa diving and theres no way to get past it!" He looked so heartbroken at that, and her lips quirked ever so quick, so slightly he would have missed it had he not spent years upon years shooting for any ghost of a smile. He was kind of a Raven-Style-Smile expert at this point, mhm.

"I'm not even kidding, Raven! It just wont work and I'm like the video game king!" He complained, although the grin screamed that it definitely wasn't a real complaint, just a vent. From another spot not far on the couch, Cyborg cleared his throat. "'Scuse you?" He questioned, and Beastboy had the decency to look at least a little bit apologetic. "Sorry dude. But I can't tell a lie." Shaking his head, Cyborg glared. "Tell that to your poor highscore." His cheeks flamed, and he flailed for a moment. "Duuudeee!" He whined,but Cyborg only laughed.

"I'd say to stop squirming before you hurt someone, but judging by past instances, either they'll hurt you or you'll end up hurting yourself." It was cheesy, yeah, but he was distracted while she spoke. There was more tone to her lately, easier time getting used to her emotions. Getting used to handling and expressing them. Now that she could, for the most part at least. It was nice to hear her talk and see the slight humorous hint, that wasn't cynical or malicious. Just slightly entertained, even fond. It wasn't her lips that distracted him, even though those _weerreee_ pretty great if he dared mention it.

It was her voice, her words and phrasing. He put so much focus on that, he almost missed what she'd actually said.

"Point taken." He mumbled, rubbing a bruise on his upper arm from blindly ramming into a wall, too busy screeching indignantly about 'no respect for the video game masters!' to notice the wall, which led to Cyborg being too busy laughing at his little green friend to stop from tripping over the poor guy. Mistakes are made, whatever. No more wall harassment for him, thank you very much.

Raven simply nodded, leather bound book against her side, watching them. Okay, _now_   her was distracted by her lips. Shaking his head, he settled down, leaning further towards her. She didn't even fix him with a look, she'd begun to just get used to this by now.

He could just imagine leaning in so easily, and Raven wouldn't move back, curious and only a bit alarmed. He could just press him lips to hers, testing it out before moving them and then .. She'd probably hit him. Because in every universe ever, not once has a Raven imagined kissing a Beastboy. Like, never ever. But he could still attempt, right? If his morals weren't getting in the way. If he assumed she wouldn't want to kiss him, he shouldn't even try. Thats not cool to do. But if he didn't try, he'd never know if the assumption was wrong. He did move his face closer more, this time Raven did indeed give him a strange look, but didn't voice any questions or concerns. The stare was enough. He figured maybe another time, if the road was all clear.

He backed up, grin returning."Heh, thought you had a speck on your nose! Guess not, maybe just from an angle or somethin'." He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.

Raven stared for a moment before speaking. "Basorexia ; an overwhelming desire to kiss. It's common enough."

She grabbed her book, resting her hand on his shoulder briefly, but without any hesitance.

"I'm going to the roof. You can come along." Fighting down the heat that surged into his cheeks, Beastboy happily complied, trailing only a few steps behind her. Maybe in this universe, right? Maybe his Raven had entertained a few interesting ideas.


End file.
